Shinobi Chakra Usage Theory
by Silver Sun 17
Summary: A theory on the Elemental Nation's military usage of Chakra. Anything I try to write will be based on this. Can anyone find the Anime/Manga I will be referencing that has nothing to do with ninja? post a Review with your guess  look at section 4 label
1. Table of Contents

_**Shinobi Chakra Usage Theory or SCU Theory**_

**Table of Contents**

**Introduction: The Nature of Chakra**

**Section 1: Basic Charka use, Elemental Chakra nature and Nature of Charka Coils**

**Section 1a: How Chakra is used for justu**

**Section 1b: Elemental Chakra Nature**

**Section 1c: Theories on the Nature of the Chakra Coils**

**Section 2: Bloodline based Charka usage**

**Section 2a: Possible origins of Charka based Bloodlines (Elemental Bloodlines and Bloodlines that require charka usage)**

**Section 2b: Elemental Bloodlines**

**Section 2c: Chakra triggered Bloodlines**

**Section 3: Interactions with eye based Bloodlines.**

** Section 3a: Uchiha Clan: "The Copy Wheel Eye**

** Section 3b: Hyguua Clan: "The All-Seeing White Eye"**

** Section 3c: Unknown/Now-Extinct Clan: The Rinnagan**

**Section 4: Theory of origins (also can be called Chakra Genesis Event or CGE)**

** Section 4a: World's End/New Genesis Theory**

** Section 4b: Genetic Engineering/Evolution Theory**

** Section 4c: Demon Interaction Theory**

**Section 5: The relationship between Chakra and the Nine Bijiu**

** Section 5a: True Nature of the Nine**

** Section 5b: Potential links to Bloodlines and Human Charka Usage.**

** Section 5c: The Sealing of Bijiu**

**Final Words in Regards to Chakra Usage**


	2. Introduction

Introduction: the Nature of Chakra.

According to reference materials found in the Elemental Nations, Chakra is composed of spiritual energies (hereby referred to as SE for convince) and physical energies (hereby referred to as PE). This compound energy is stored in the Chakra Coils (hereby referred to as Coils unless otherwise noted) and released through points placed (on average) in 320 strategic locations throughout the body with variations depending on diet, training, and physical development.

Chakra is also referenced in Hindu lore as an energy that governs the body and flows from seven to eight points placed along the Spinal Cord. The two energies seem to hold a connection demonstrated by the usage of the Jyuuken Trigram Attacks and the effects of Destruction Bugs on the Human body. When the Coils come under the effect of these forces it results in lowered mobility and potential death. This can be explained by one of two explanations.

Chakra used by Shinobi is an enhanced version of the Chakra found in Hindu lore and is critical to the survival of humans

All who have been trained in Chakra use have become over reliant on it to the point of having fatal repercussions if there is insufficient access to Chakra.

Both theories imply that usage Chakra is deadly to any individual using it without proper training and guidance. Unless that individual is uses it in support role to another energy source in the case of the second explanation.

The full nature of the Chakra Variant used by Elemental Nation-type ninja (hereby referred to as Shinobi or Ninja unless otherwise noted) will be discussed in this report.


	3. Section 1

**Section 1**

**Section 1a: How Chakra is used for Jutsu**

Chakra is most commonly seen being used for Jutsu, the means it achieves the effect is poorly understood though. Common knowledge states that though the use of hand-seals; Chakra is shaped and then projected out into the Jutsu. Each hand seal is named after an animal of the Chinese zodiac and has an effect on the shape of the Chakra as it is performed. This report is based on the following theory:

_By using hand seals, one of the component energies of Charka is used to create a latticework for the other energy to be channeled through, which is done when the user calls out the name as a mental trigger to push out the second component energy._

This means that it is possible to remove hand-seals from the equation if one can project the lattice-work energy by willpower and focus. The path to do this though is very difficult; the only known Jutsu known to be reliably preformed in this manner is the Rasengan created by the Yondaime Hokage. This was designed from the onset to be a non-seal using Jutsu, but it can be considered the only reason it was able to reach this state without artificial aid; an instance of which was achieved by the Flying Thunder God Jutsu which used the Sealing arts to achieve its effect by creating the latticework and channeling the second energy by means of specially marked three-pronged kuni.

Also it means Chakra control is based on one's ability to shape the latticework and control the flow of the second energy.

It has also been suggested that the hand seals are meant to be a mental aid that as no effect on the Jutsu and are only standardized due to diplomatic agreements and for training reasons. This is disproven by the Uchiha Clan as will be discussed in detail in Section 3a.

Currently it is unknown which energy fills what role due to the fact that there is no method available to analyze the identity of the latticework energy. Some claim that PE is Ki energy and is used as the latticework with a form of magical energy (or mana) powering the Jutsu as the SE. Another theory is that the SE is a currently unnamed energy source that is intuitively used through hand-seals as the latticework while the PE is in reality Chi drawn from the aspect of the world most in tune with the Ninja, that is then used as the power-source.

A common mistake is thinking that the terms Ki and Chi are the same. Ki is internal energy from the user as stated in Japanese Lore. Chi is energy in the world around us and is drawn in for use as stated in Chinese lore. This misconception was caused during the colonial period because of a British Linguist's mistaken transliteration of the Chinese language caused Chi to be spelled as Qui. Another example is the transliteration this linguist made of Quijing, which we spell as Beijing today in the Roman alphabet. This was combined with corporate translators have a Kung-Fu fixation in translating the Manga/Anime Ranma 1/2

Uncontrolled Chakra Release occurs when one allows the lattice-work to be developed without any guidance from mental aid or hand-seals. The way Bijiu are connected to this is found in Section 5a of this report.

**Section 1b: Elemental Charka Nature**

Elemental Charka operates along similar lines to standard Charka but is more energy intensive. This is due to the fact that in order for the Elemental Jutsu to work then the Chakra's inherent nature must be converted in to the desired element. This is made more complex by the limitations to one of the five elements for most Shinobi. These elements are: Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, and Lightning. One interesting thing of note is that each element is strong against one but weak against another. In short: Water beats fire, fire beats wind, wind beats lightning, lightning beats earth, and earth beats water.

Affinity has been determined to be decided by one of the component energies. This though is depended on the true nature of SE and PE. If the first theory on the energies' identities proposed in Section 1a the SE is what determines affinity. If it is the other set then PE selects affinity because that is what part of the world around you are most in tune with

The wind and fire link however shows a strange twist, when a fire Jutsu and a wind Jutsu clash the faster moving one wins out and is enhanced by the other. This is caused by the elements relationship in nature. A simple camp fire can be turned into a forest fire if the wind is right, and Jutsu of these elements have similar reaction if circumstances permit.

Combined affinities will be discussed in Section 2b.

**Section 1c: Theories on the Nature of the Chakra Coils**

The Coils found in Shinobi are used to circulate chakra for unknown reasons though there has been a large amount of speculation. There are three primary theories available:

First: the Coils are simply a storage organ for Chakra and circulation is meant for maintaining the potency of the Chakra. This means that the Coils are simply a storage unit for the Ninja's Chakra and the release points are meant to provide access and emergency venting if there is too much Chakra.

Second: The Coils are in fact a solid manifestation of chakra and overuse of chakra results in the destruction which destroys the body's homeostasis. This means that the coils are made out of Chakra and when you use up the moving chakra it will start to lose structure as it is turned into useable Chakra.

Third: the Coils are bound to the soul and are actually the storage space for SE, not the Chakra itself. This means that there is no physical existence that holds chakra and also means that the Jyuuken can strike at the soul of the opponent. This is the least likely of the theories due to this final bit of information because the entire Jyuuken style would then be centered on destroying the soul of the enemy, likely resulting in the Hyguua Clan's destruction at the hand of all other Ninja Clans of the Elemental Nations due to their be universally feared for those attacks.


End file.
